


《你们为什么不跳个舞》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, happy birthday JTK
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 原作：AOS星际迷航配对：莱纳德·麦考伊/吉姆·柯克注意：全员时间线改动。紧急时差计算法，所以还是1月4。无脑双向暗恋搞笑校园剧，对不起。生日快乐，我永远的宇宙之光JTK。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 6





	《你们为什么不跳个舞》

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：AOS星际迷航  
> 配对：莱纳德·麦考伊/吉姆·柯克  
> 注意：全员时间线改动。紧急时差计算法，所以还是1月4。无脑双向暗恋搞笑校园剧，对不起。
> 
> 生日快乐，我永远的宇宙之光JTK。

1、

“成为一对情侣意味着什么 ？”契科夫咬了咬嘴里的叉子，问对面坐立不安的吉姆·柯克。

吉姆·柯克翻了个白眼为自己的决定感到后悔，他应该继续找乌胡拉做情感咨询，而不是和一个未成年男孩——尽管男孩是个天才。他泄气地坐在餐厅的圆形转椅上，目光在整个屋子里游转，试图找到个能给他启发的人。他看见乌胡拉和史波克一起走了进来，他立刻转过了身子。

“我认为你应该问问自己。”他听见乌胡拉的声音从背后传来，她和史波克坐在了一起。

“哈，”吉姆吸完了饮料杯里最后一口橙汁，干巴巴地笑了一声，他转向史波克，“你呢，尖耳朵，你有什么高见？”

史波克看了他一眼，显然他已经从乌胡拉那里听来了关于吉姆最近烦恼的第一手爆料：“我深表同情。”

“我讨厌你们。”吉姆捏了捏饮料杯，让它发出咔咔的声音。

“噢！麦考伊医生！”契科夫喊了起来。于是大家的目光全部往故事的另一主人公投去了，吉姆第一个移开了目光——如果所有人都盯着麦考伊看，那就意味着背后有鬼了。

“嘿，吉姆。”他端着一个小盘子走到吉姆面前，盘子上只有一根能量棒，他开始拆开它。

“嘿，老骨头。”吉姆又捏了捏手里的饮料杯，杯子底部只剩了一丁点儿，但是晃起来的时候还是有声音。

“我时间不多，下午还有实验，不过你们聚在一起——有什么我能及时插入的话题吗？”麦考伊一下子啃掉了一半能量棒。

乌胡拉把不怀好意的目光投向了吉姆：“吉姆在问我们——”

吉姆·柯克的手在桌子底下伸了出去，攥住了乌胡拉的上衣下摆，他慢慢把头转过去，用口型无声地慢慢地喊：“不——”

史波克挑起了眉毛。

“情侣们在周末都干些什么。”乌胡拉截住了话头，大概是吉姆·柯克看上去像个拿着气球的游乐园游客，而她不想做那个拿着针头戳破气球的人。

麦考伊立刻翻了白眼，他用鄙夷的目光看了看吉姆，用同样鄙夷的语气回答：“他们做爱。吉姆。”

然后他把手里吃完的能量棒包装壳团成一团，放到小盘子里。那团塑料包装在麦考伊松手的时候又膨胀开来，轻飘飘浮在盘子上。等麦考伊站起来整理衣服下摆准备离开的时候，他才注意到契科夫在场。

“噢——抱歉。”麦考伊对他说，然后又心不在焉地嘟囔一句，“实验要来不及了。”匆匆走出了餐厅。

吉姆·柯克指着麦考伊离开的背影，跟坐在他身边的大家说：

“我他妈的爱死他了。”

2、

7:00—“我不明白送一封情书有什么困难，”乌胡拉发誓这是她最后一次回复吉姆的信息，她切换大写打出了吉姆的名字，“J-I-M,你甚至没打算写名字。”[U]

7:01—“我约他这周六晚上八点酒吧见怎么样？”[JTK]

7:01—“不，不能去酒吧，图书馆楼下吧，那个咖啡厅。”[JTK]

7:10—“我把那封信塞到他枕头下面了。“[JTK]

7:11—“我去上课了！真的，这件事暂时告一段落了，我要好好上课了。”[JTK]

7:12—“你根本不知道派克的课有多可怕，我要是敢走神就死定了。”[JTK]

7:15—“你真的不回复我消息了吗？”[JTK]

7:20—“你伤到我了（It hurts）。”[JTK]

-

12:20—“该死的（damn it）！哪个爱慕者会把情书塞枕头底下？”[JTK]

12:20—“你。”[U]

12:23—“认真的吗？回复那么快？我都快羞愧至死了。”[JTK]

12:25—“我得赶紧回去，趁他还没发现。”[JTK]

12:50—“那封信不见了！”[JTK]

12:52—“你要不要过来看看？是我的眼睛出问题了吗？”[JTK]

12:53—“它真的不见了！”[JTK]

12:54—“谁拿走了！”[JTK]

13:00—“我玩完儿了（I'M DONE)。”[JTK]

13:00—“可怜的吉姆（Poor Jim）。”[U]

3、

“好吧，告诉我，这个是爱吗。

我不能一直去找别人，这行不通的。这个是爱吗？我们分享在这里的每一天，我会给他带咖啡，因为那样我就可以控制咖啡里牛奶的量了；一会我还得去上课，但他过一会就会回来了，祈祷我俩今天不要碰到，就今天。

我到底还想要什么呢？我想要……

我想要他留下来。我想要他晚上关灯前揉我的头发的那只手多停留一会，我想要他压低的脚步声少走几步，最好不要走出那扇门；我希望他能一直跟我争吵，一直跟我唠叨，一直嘲讽我一直挖苦我；你不能描述爱情，那简直不可能。

爱情太奇怪了，谁会想要这个？”

吉姆打开水龙头，冲掉手上的泡沫，然后伸手抹掉沾在水龙头上的几团白色泡泡。他看着镜子里的自己，头发因为刚洗过澡而湿漉漉的，他的脸和鼻子有些红，看上去像被冷水泼过。他该停止自言自语了，躲在卫生间里记舰长日记可不大有意思。

门锁响起来了，发出欢迎进屋的音乐声——那愚蠢的叮当声——吉姆想——麦考伊走了进来。

“你被关在卫生间里了。”吉姆听见自己身体里的另一个小人这样对自己审判到。莱纳德·麦考伊就在外面，他能出去吗。他该说些什么呢？

“吉姆？你在里面吗？”麦考伊敲了敲浴室的门。

“我在。”吉姆慌慌张张地喊回去。

“给你带了三明治，契科夫说没在食堂看见你，你晚上还有课。”

吉姆听见窸窸窣窣的声音，麦考伊放下了背包和一个纸袋子。他深呼吸一口气，打开浴室门走了出去。

“知道了，知道了，我的管家。”他接过麦考伊递过来的三明治。 

他用了“我的”这个词，偷偷地用。

4、

“你换了新的古龙水。”吉姆说。

他一下子就注意到了。但他等了半天——指十分钟才说出口。他不想表现得对麦考伊太敏感，不想表现得像他很清楚麦考伊闻起来是什么味道——尽管他真的很清楚。他知道今天是周六，也就是说，晚上八点的时候他们还会在咖啡馆见面。

麦考伊的新古龙水是为了这次见面吗？

他知道他要见的人是谁吗？

麦考伊看了看在床上躺着的吉姆，说：“如果你再继续窝在你床上的那堆不能称之为被子枕头的垃圾里，我就把你整个人扔到香水桶里去。”

“你有个约会吗？哇哦。”吉姆心虚地整了整他的被子角，让它看起来稍微整齐点。

麦考伊又看了看吉姆·柯克，他只是很快地看了一眼，大概一秒钟。但吉姆感觉他被盯了至少十分钟。他的心快跳出来了。

“是啊，你没有吗，夜店王子？”

“噢——我想想，”吉姆咽了一下口水，他假装拿起PADD看日程表（尽管约会不会写在日程表上），“也许吧，我猜，对。”

“祝你约会愉快。”麦考伊抓起外套出门了，下午四点，他大概还会去趟实验室。

吉姆·柯克打开PADD的搜索栏，搜索记录显示他的上一条搜索是“星联学院毕业分手率”，他打开键盘输入新的搜索：

“如何逃掉一场约会。”

一分钟以后他从床上爬了起来，冲进浴室，穿上了那套他几天前就整理出来，打算今天约会穿的那套衬衫和长裤。

再三确定发型没有问题之后，他看了看手表，六点，他也需要一瓶新的古龙水，他想。

5、

在香水店过敏昏过去，被急救车送往医院， 躺在病床上起红疹子……这些都是后话了。

苏鲁和乌胡拉赶来医院的时候，吉姆·柯克正用还肿着的手指在PADD上写作业。乌胡拉走过去摸了摸他的额头。“麦考伊来过了吗？”

“他穿了西装。”

“你在说什么呢？”乌胡拉又摸了摸吉姆的额头，确保吉姆没有发烧。

“今晚是我们的约会。”吉姆补充了一句。他的目光自始至终没有离开过他的作业题。

理顺了事情发展的乌胡拉露出了难得的真诚同情的神情。“所以，你在约会前过敏了，导致你错过了约会。麦考伊第一个跑到医院来看你的时候，穿的还是西装。噢，吉姆。麦考伊真的有想要认真约会。”

苏鲁在一旁看看吉姆又看看乌胡拉：“谁想吃个苹果？”

“十二点前我得交作业，让我一个人待会，乌胡拉。”吉姆说。

“麦考伊现在在哪儿？”乌胡拉问。

“他被叫去做另一台紧急手术了。我给他添麻烦了，我想。”吉姆说，“让我一个人待会。”

苏鲁看了看乌胡拉，又转头看吉姆。

6、

第二天吉姆被麦考伊用轮椅领回了宿舍，出院前他顺便给吉姆多做了几项检查。“你的过敏项在不断增加，恭喜你，吉姆·柯克学员。”吉姆看着PADD上自己的“简历”上红色的条目项，吐了吐舌头。

“所以，约会怎么样？”吉姆·柯克把这句话问出口的时候，几乎立刻就想杀死自己。要么时光倒流，收回这句话，要么他就想个办法用午餐把自己噎死。

麦考伊像是很意外，他皱着眉头看吉姆，然后又把目光移开：“比我以前的约会要好些。”

吉姆被逗笑了，虽然他有些意外他居然还笑得出来。“是吗，和你约会的那个人怎么样？”

麦考伊叹了一口气，转动轮椅的把手把他带进宿舍楼：“蠢极了。”

“那你不喜欢？”吉姆问。

麦考伊口袋里的通讯器响了起来，打断了他们的对话，“我得走了。”

“噢，当然。”吉姆点头。

麦考伊把轮椅推到电梯旁边，按好楼层。他又说：“我说过了，他蠢极了。”

再一次目送麦考伊离开的吉姆·柯克拿出自己的PADD，给乌胡拉又发了一条信息：

—“他穿西装超辣的。”[JTK]

—“滚。”[U]

7、

一星期之后吉姆·柯克的身体完全恢复了，他抹掉镜子上的水雾的时候没有再看见自己身上的红疹子，他临时提交的作业有个不高也不低的分数，但也算避免了被叫到办公室喝茶。他赶着去乌胡拉和史波克的饭局，他们邀请了认识的一伙人吃饭。

“能请到我可不容易，但谁让你是我朋友呢。”他冲着乌胡拉开玩笑，另一只手打算去叫酒保要威士忌。

乌胡拉难得喝醉了，她冲着酒吧的钢琴师喊了几首歌的名字，让史波克陪她上去跳舞。史波克坐在她身边静静地看着她，他可以说出很多逻辑相关的理由，告诉她她已经喝醉了。但是他没有，他拉起了乌胡拉的手。

吉姆·柯克撇了撇嘴，看着对面握在一起的手，喉咙着火。麦考伊就坐在他旁边。

“你们为什么不跳个舞？”乌胡拉回头问他们。

吉姆和麦考伊都没做声，直到苏鲁也起身走入舞池找人跳舞，吉姆才站起身：“对，我们得跳舞。”

麦考伊看了看吉姆，他也站起来：“现在吗？”

“现在，我想是的。”

麦考伊伸出了手。

吉姆·柯克抓住了那只手，与此同时，在昏暗的酒吧角落的模糊音乐的掩盖之下，他快速地坦白：“那封信是我写的。”

灯光切换的时候这个角落变得更暗了，他们有些看不清对方。但是吉姆感觉到麦考伊捏了捏他的手。

“你知道是吗？”吉姆追问。

麦考伊把他拉到舞池边去，他好像又叹了一口气，告诉吉姆：“吉姆，没有人会把情书塞到枕头下面。”

“除了我。”吉姆自暴自弃地加入了舞池中的人流。

他们中间踩了好几次彼此的脚，因为舞池太拥挤，他们又不得不贴得很近。

吉姆忽然像想起什么似的，试图扳回一局：“爱让人在意，在意很多东西，不是吗？我喜欢你的新古龙水。”

麦考伊又踩了一脚吉姆：

“明天你还会闻到它的。”

end


End file.
